


Well, This is Awkward

by jacquelee



Series: Star Trek Waverider [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Ava and Sara meet again for the first time after Ava joined the Maquis. It is a little awkward at first.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe
Series: Star Trek Waverider [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887892
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Well, This is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Awkwardness.

As if being pulled into a different part of the galaxy, thousands of light years from home and making extremely powerful enemies the second they arrived hadn't been enough, now Sara had to face the thing she at the same time craved and feared the most. Meeting Ava again. 

They had met up with the Maquis ship after they had escaped the Darhk's for now and since they were respectively the only people they knew in this Quadrant, Captain Jiwe had agreed to beam over to the Waverider with a few of her people to pool their resources and hopefully find a way back home. They were about to beam over now and all Sara could do was nervously pace in front of her chair and wait for them to appear, while unbidden thoughts were racing through her head. 

What if Ava was angry at Sara for following her? What if she didn't even want to see her? She had made it clear that she didn't want Sara to give up her career for her, but this was not it, right, she hadn't done that, she had just taken her ship to find Ava, with Starfleet's approval. Which opened another can of worms because there was a high chance that Ava would not approve of Sara lying to Starfleet on her behalf, saying that she was working as a spy in the Maquis and had never actually joined them. Which would probably make her even angrier. What if she hated Sara now? They could be stuck in the Delta Quadrant for a long time, knowing that Ava hated her would make this torture.

She was grateful that hearing Lieutenant Danvers speak behind her stopped her spiraling thoughts. 

"Captain, the Maquis are carrying weapons. Would you like me to disable them?"

"No, let them have their weapons, we are trying to build trust her. They are not going to shoot immediately." 

Danvers frowned but nodded, taking out her own phaser as a precaution. Sara smiled at her. She had been nothing but an exemplary temporary security chief and as much as Sara hoped Ava would take that position again, Alex was a fine addition to her crew. 

"Beaming them in now."

Four people appeared on the bridge, carrying weapons but not raising them at anyone. Instead, Captain Jiwe, who was standing in front of Ava and two other people Sara did not know, nodded to her.

Sara tried to say something, she really did, but seeing Ava again felt like being hit by a ton of bricks. She looked amazing in the Maquis outfit, having traded her usual tight bun for a loose ponytail. Sara searched her face for some sign, for some hint of what she was thinking, but her expression was unreadable. 

Trying to remember why they were here and that she was the Captain and should really not get hung up on her personal issues while trying to negotiate a truce with one of Starfleet's enemies proved futile, and instead of addressing Captain Jiwe, she stepped forward a little, still focusing solely on Ava. 

"Hi. Umm, I know you said you needed space and all but I didn't think you meant a whole galaxy, so, I… I hope you're not mad at me for coming after you."

She smiled tentatively at her own joke, though she wasn't sure how it looked, as there was still so much turmoil inside her. For a moment that felt like an eternity to Sara, nobody moved, everyone aware that something important was happening here, even when most of them were not privy to the details.

Just when Sara was already assuming the worst, her face falling and her heart right with it, Ava surged forward and swept her into a hug, very unlike her. Sara was able to muster up the awareness to hold up her hand to stop her crew from taking any action and she was vaguely aware of Captain Jiwe doing the same, before she closed her eyes and hugged Ava back, putting everything she felt, everything she had been feeling for these last few weeks into the hug. 

Even when she knew she was currently stranded on the other side of the galaxy, in this moment, she felt like she was finally home again.

***

"Hi. Umm, I know you said you needed space and all but I didn't think you meant a whole galaxy, so, I… I hope you're not mad at me for coming after you."

Ava felt like her heart had stopped for a second just seeing Sara again and now that she got confirmation that she indeed came for her, that she didn't just see her as any other Maquis now, that she still believed in her, in them, it felt like it was speeding a mile a minute. For a moment, she couldn't react at all, just staring at Sara. 

Vaguely, she heard Zari's voice next to her, speaking very quietly so that only she and Mick could hear.

"Well, this is awkward."

Mick grunted his acknowledgment but Ava still only paid attention to Sara. Sara, whose face now fell, looking like she was about to cry and Ava was confused until she realized that she had yet to react. Suddenly the distance between them was far too big and she surged forwards, forgetting etiquette, forgetting her usual strictness about proper decorum and flinging herself into Sara's arms, having to feel her, to know that she was truly here.

After a second in which Sara was clearly taken aback by the force of her hug, she hugged her back, clinging on tightly. Ava felt tears rolling down her face and she didn't care at all. 

"Thank you. Thank you for coming for me." 

She could feel Sara's smile on her cheek.

"Always."


End file.
